Discusión:Shas'o Dal'yth Jun'nami
Material de Ampliación 4ª Edición Durante los tiempos de la Segunda Esfera de Expansión, un comandante de la Casta del Fuego llamado Kais'Por se puso al mando de los ejércitos del Clan Dal'yth y consiguió numerosas y grandes victorias contra aquellos que se oponían al Bien Supremo, y podría considerarse que la Segunda Esfera de Expansión alcanzó su éxito gracias a él, puesto que muchos de sus planetas anexionados deben su existencia a las campañas de conquista planeadas y ejecutadas por este líder brillante. Al final de su vida, y esclavo de los dolores que le producían todas las heridas sufridas, Kais'Por se convirtió en un eremita y así su sabiduría y su experiencia acumulada pasaron a la posteridad. Él deseaba sinceramente que aquellos que habían aprendido algo de su único y equilibrado estilo de guerra continuasen adelante con su trabajo. Como muchos otros Shas'o, al final de su vida se dedicó a la enseñanza y a su alrededor se fundó una escuela marcial propia. Muchos guerreros de la Casta del Fuego estudiaron bajo su tutela, aunque fueron pocos (si es que hubo alguno) los que entendieron todas las implicaciones de sus enseñanzas. Muchos de ellos abandonaron esos estudios habiendo aprendido solamente alguno de los puntos de las enseñanzas de Kais'Por, y fueron muchas las escuelas de pensamiento que se desarrollaron alrededor de algunos de estos estudiantes, maestros en alguna de las vertientes de las tácticas de Kais'Por. Tanto el Comandante O'Shovah como la Comandante O'Shaserra fueron estudiantes de Kais'Por y resulta evidente que cada uno de ellos ha seguido solamente uno de los caminos de su enseñanza y que se ha especializado en él hasta la maestría dejando de lado los otros. Algunos sugieren que estos dos comandantes son diferentes en todo y que su choque de ideales es inevitable. Lexicanum Commander Puretide (651-731.M41) was a legendary Tau Commander during the Second Sphere of Expansion of the Tau Empire. His campaigns greatly expanded the Tau Empire and many Tau septs were founded through the efforts and sacrifices of his warriors. The Septs of Elsy'eir and Tash'var owe their existence to his victories, and it is said that his brilliant tactics in long-range firepower and maneuver made battle unenjoyable for even the Orks. He later opposed the human Imperial expeditionary forces of the Damocles Crusade leading the Tau defenders of Dal'yth, a major Tau sept. He was seriously wounded near the end of his life while inspecting his troops, and now unable to effectively lead his men he retreated to Mount Kan'ji on Dal'yth. There, he spent the rest of his days writing philosophy, developing doctrine, and teaching a new generation of Fire Warriors. Puretide is known for his treatise upon war written after his retirement from active duty. It teaches a balanced, variable, and flexible approach. Many Fire Warriors have read and studied his work, but almost none have been able to fully assimilate and understand all his teachings. Most are only able to grasp and focus themselves on one aspect among several, and his greatest students have been placed into cryogenic stasis by the Ethereals in hopes of being unfrozen in the future when they are needed. The greatest among Puretide's disciples are O'Shovah, O'Shaserra and O'Kais. As he approached death, Puretide's mind was scanned and his accumulated memories were cast into the Puretide Engram Neurochip, allowing future Tau Commanders to draw upon his tactical brilliance for future operations. He was mentioned by Shas'O Kais and the Imperial records during Kronus Campaign , He is known for stoping the Greenskin assault and eradicating large number of greenskins in the lush jungles of Kronus on the southern part of planet, however even he could not exterminate Orks from Kronus once and for all.